1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bracing system and more particularly to a bracing system for items of freight on a freight carrying vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Railroad flat cars or flatbed trucks are frequently used to transport heavy equipment such as road construction equipment or farm machinery. Such equipment must be firmly secured to a loading surface of the vehicle to insure stability of the items of freight during transportation. Previously, rods or cables have been combined with turnbuckles to provide tie-down assemblies between various anchoring points on the loading surface and the item of freight being secured. Such turnbuckle tie-downs were expensive to install since adjustment of the turnbuckle required considerable labor. Furthermore, the unauthorized removal of items of freight could be effected by simply unwinding the turnbuckles. Finally, the tension of the various tie-downs could not be conveniently equalized.